


all i ever wanted was the world

by thimble



Series: SASO 2017 [24]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimble/pseuds/thimble
Summary: "I don't trust you," says Kagami, having never been one for tact. "If you're a spy, or an assassin—"Aomine snorts. "And if I am? Afraid you can't stop me?"Kagami bristles, hand on the hilt of his sword. "I am Tatsuya's sword and shield. I can do all of that and more," he says, all certainty. Aomine smirks at him, though jealousy twinges in his chest the slightest bit at Kagami's casual use of the prince's name."I can do it better."[In which both Aomine and Kagami are sworn to guard the prince of their shared affections.]





	all i ever wanted was the world

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=12691781#cmt12691781) prompt.

The prince is a pretty one, Aomine thinks, and he has thought so ever since he first laid eyes upon him as a young boy. Aomine had been in the crowd while the prince at some higher place (on a balcony, or on the peak of some stairs) at some sort of ceremony (someone was getting crowned, or perhaps recognized for their bravery.) The exact details are hazy in his memory, but Aomine had seen him, small and delicate at the queen's side, a stark contrast to Aomine's own rough, scrappy-kneed exterior. What he'd wanted to be when he grew up was a distant notion at the time, but perhaps it had all started there.  
  
He'd cite more practical reasons for his enlistment, his sights set on the royal guard. It's a far more luxurious and privileged position than that of a common soldier; it has nothing at all to do with being by the prince's side.   
  


* * *

  
  
Whatever cause he had for joining the army, he is skilled enough to advance farther than his peers, and soon he's awarded the elite position he had sought for so long. The prince himself chooses him from a lineup, after appraising him like he would a jewel or a stone.   
  
"Aomine Daiki, isn't it?" asks the prince, his voice saccharine. Aomine nods, meeting the prince's eyes, however difficult it is not to simply stare.  
  
"Yes, Your Highness."  
  
The prince smiles, openly pleased in a way Aomine's never seen before. "My life is in your hands, Daiki. Treat it well."  
  
Aomine nods again, that smile imprinted in his mind long after the prince has left the room.   
  


* * *

  
  
He meets the rest of the royal guard, and gets along with the rest of them well enough, apart from one. Kagami is a familiar sight to him, if only because he'd spent so much time looking at the prince, and Kagami had never been more than an arm's length away. He and the prince had grown up together, and Kagami had been raised with the sole purpose of protecting him.   
  
Their circumstances are different, but among other things (their temper, their impulsiveness) they also have this in common, which might be the why Kagami looks at him with suspicion every time they're alone.  
  
"I don't trust you," says Kagami, having never been one for tact. "If you're a spy, or an assassin—"  
  
Aomine snorts. "And if I am? Afraid you can't stop me?"  
  
Kagami bristles, hand on the hilt of his sword. "I am Tatsuya's sword and shield. I can do all of that and more," he says, all certainty. Aomine smirks at him, though jealousy twinges in his chest the slightest bit at Kagami's casual use of the prince's name.   
  
"I can do it better."  
  


* * *

  
  
He walks in on Kagami and the prince one day, and all of Kagami's reservations start to make sense (or at least, they will later, when Kagami confesses why he harbored them.)   
  
The prince's clothes are undone, revealing his smooth shoulders, which is all Aomine can see of him considering he's facing away, and Kagami is covering the rest of him with his own body. They're flushed against each other—Kagami's hand atop one of the prince's where it's braced against the wall, Kagami's face buried in the prince's throat—and the sounds they're making leave little to the imagination.   
  
Aomine's mouth runs dry; he stumbles back, and the noise calls their attention. They both freeze in place, and Aomine does not miss the way Kagami shifts to shield the prince before they realize the danger isn't physical.  
  
"Forgive my intrusion," he says, his feet carrying him away even as his chest weighs him down.  
  


* * *

  
  
The knock on his quarters is expected, though he hadn't been certain which face the door would reveal first. It turns out to be the prince's, pretty as ever, though his gaze keeps flickering the floor.   
  
"I need to speak with you. May I come in?"  
  
Aomine doesn't mention how it's something a prince doesn't need to ask. He steps out of the way wordlessly to let the prince inside, closing the door behind them. The prince wastes no time; he takes a deep breath, his words coming out in a rush.  
  
"You are in my guard, but your loyalty to the king takes precedence. You have every right to report what you saw, but—" Here, he falters, and there goes that twinge again. "Even if the fault lies with me, not Taiga, the punishment will not reflect that, and—"  
  
"I won't say anything, Your Highness," says Aomine, nails like needles in his palm. The prince exhales with relief, his posture more relaxed as he walks closer.   
  
"Your silence will not go unrewarded. Is there anything you want in return?" the prince asks, and as Aomine looks at him—his sharp features, his dark eyes, and the way ink-dark hair falls delicately over one of them—he snaps.  
  
"Yes," he says, pulling the prince towards himself, hand on the prince's jaw, mouth upon the prince's own. The prince gasps, but he does not pull away first.   
  
"Oh," is what he says, when Aomine finally relinquishes him. He touches his own lips with his fingertips, as if in wonder. "Oh, Daiki."  
  
"Punish me however you want," says Aomine, prepared for it. One does not lay his hands on his liege without repercussions, after all. But the prince shakes his head, his fingers now sliding to Aomine's nape to pull him down.   
  
"They ought to punish  _me_  for my greed."  
  


* * *

  
  
"I thought you'd take him away," admits Kagami, the next time the two of them are alone. "And you did, kind of."  
  
"You're an idiot," replies Aomine, because he doesn't know any other way to be kind. "He was ready to take the fall for you, and you still think I'm competition."  
  
"It took you mere months to get what I've been trying to for years." Kagami shrugs, in full acceptance. He stares at Aomine, as if trying to reconcile himself with the fact that the prince will now have two swords, two shields. "I don't know what else to call you but that."


End file.
